supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brahm and Treat's 2014 Thanksgiving
Going to Grandma Birou's House Nicole: "Okay, everybody! Into the van! We're going to grandmother's house for Thanksgiving!" Orla/Haidyn/Kayla/Skyla: "Yay!" Brahm/Treat: "Booooo!" Birou-Jennings family drives to Grandma Birou's house Orla/Haidyn/Kayla/Skyla (singing): "Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmother's house we go!" family are at Grandma Birou's house for Thanksgiving Grandma Birou: "My, isn't this a lovely surprise...How are you, kids?" Orla: "We are okay. Thanks!" Haidyn: "Yeah, I agree with Orla, We are all okay." Nicole: "We are doing fine, Momma. Brahm and Treat: "HI THERE, YOU SMELLY LADY!" Grandma Birou: "Oh, I beg your pardon, young men?" Nicole (shocked): "Boys!" looks embarrassed and Haidyn covers her face in embarrassment and Kayla and Skyla look at each other in shock Orla: "I'm really sorry about that, Grandma, they were being that way even before we left for your house." Kayla: "Boys, that is not a very nice way to talk to Grandma." Skyla and Haidyn: "Yeah, we agree with Kayla. Nicole: "Why don't you boys find something fun to do while we get Thanksgiving dinner started?" Brahm/Treat: "Okay, Mommy." to: Brahm and Treat watching a Tom and Jerry cartoon called "The Little Orphan" on the DVD player with their cousins Playing with the cousins Treat: (playing with his Barney doll) Yo mama's so fat the sorting hat put her in the house...of pancakes!!! Dylan: Yo mama's so old...that she looks like my grandma! Grant: Yo mama's so poor that all she can eat is her own poo-poo. Nicholas: Yo mama's so stupid she put two quarter in her ears and thought she was listening to 50 Cent! Sean: Yo mama's so ugly she made my happy meal cry! Brahm: (playing with a Caillou doll) Yo mama's so hairy people think she is Bigfoot's wife! Thanksgiving Dinner Dinner Time Nicole: "Okay, everybody. Thanksgiving dinner is served." Kayla, Skyla, Haidyn, Melody, Madeleine, Bianca, and Brahm and Treat gather at the table presents her Thanksgiving centerpiece to her family Orla: "I made this as a school project." the oven, pecan pies and pumpkin pies are being baked Lisa is making the coffee Auntie Lisa: "Unfortunately, boys, Auntie Carol and Uncle Michael couldn't make it this year due to Catherine's ballet recital. Birou sets the table the table, we see Smoked-oyster-and-Andouille dressing, green beans with citrus and pecans, Nicole's Orange delight Jello salad, cranberry-pecan chutney, Uncle Michael's best button mushrooms, Goat cheese torta, curried butternut squash soup, Brussels sprouts with ham and caramelized onions, turkey stuffing, browned butter smashed potatoes with butternut squash, Pumpkin cheesecake tart with Honey Swiss Meringue, smoked turkey breast, Herb-roasted turkey legs, roasted cauliflower, honey butter and butternut squash gratin Uncle Alfred and Uncle Jake are watching Thanksgiving football on TV and Treat shove their plates all the way down the table and eventually break Auntie Lisa (gasps): "Oh, dear!" Skyla: What's wrong, Auntie Lisa, Oh no, Kayla, Treat is going to hurt you with the fork!!'' stabs Kayla in the buttocks with a fork Kayla: "Owwie! MOMMY! TREAT STABBED ME WITH A FORK!" Nicole: "THAT'S IT BOYS! YOU MUST GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE NAUGHTY PIT FOR 3 MINUTES!" takes the boys by the hand and deposits them to their respective Naughty Pits and spills in 10 red beanbags in each Naughty Pit Brahm: "WE HATE YOU!" Nicole: "That will automatically double your time to 6 minutes." Treat: "We are gonna pee in our pants, then!" Nicole: "DON'T YOU DARE!" twins pee their pants Nicole: "Now it is a total of 9 minutes, keep this up and it will be 12." escapes and pushes Nicole to the table Nicole: "THAT WILL MAKE IT 12!" takes Treat back to the Naughty Pit twins throw beanbags at Nicole Nicole: "Now that is 15 minutes! In addition, both of you must go to bed about 1 hour earlier tonight as soon as we get home!" Treat: "SHUT UP!" Robert: "What is going on in there?" throws Orla's centerpiece to the fireplace Orla: "Oh, my god! My centerpiece!" anger rises Nicole: "TREAT TRITON, YOUR TIMEOUT IS A TOTAL OF 30 MINUTES! I'M SURE YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY THERE FOR THAT LONG!" Treat: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Nicole: "This language will automatically raise the timeout total to an hour, which is actually 60 minutes. Is that clear?" Treat: "NO! BECAUSE IT IS TOO LONG!" Nicole: "MAYBE YOU CAN STAY FOR 75 MINUTES! AND YOUR PIKACHU AND YOSHI PLUSHES ARE NOW IN TOY JAIL ONCE WE GET HOME!" Robert: "Nicole, what is all the commotion, did Auntie Lisa see a snake? Nicole: "Oh Robert, Brahm and Treat pushed the plates from the table causing them to break, Treat stabbed Kayla's rear end with a fork, the boys peed in their pants and Treat escaped from his Naughty Pit and pushed me to the table. And the boys threw beanbags at me, Treat told me to shut up, threw Orla's centerpiece in the fire and told me to suck my (bleep)!" anger rises Robert: "BRAHM ALLEN AND TREAT TRITON JENNINGS! Living room. We need to talk." to: Living room is calm now Robert: "The stuff you see on TV isn't real, and what the two characters are doing to each other are hurting each other. You need to know that actions have consequences. In real life, that cat would not be so lucky. Do you understand?" nods Robert: "If you boys carry on like this, somebody could get really hurt, and you don't really want that, do you? Now let's go back into your Naughty Pits for 75 minutes because you two still need to complete your time." puts the boys back in their respective Naughty Pits Robert: "Now you still both need to sit in time-out for a while. Like your mother said, stay in these pits for 75 minutes! And your Pikachu and Yoshi plushes will still be gone for a while once we get home!" minutes later returns to Brahm and Treat Robert: "Do you have anything to say?" Brahm: "Sorry, Daddy." Treat: "Sorry." Robert: "Thank you, boys." and Treat hug and kiss Robert then brings the boys over to Nicole Robert: "And what do you say to your mommy?" Brahm/Treat: "Sorry, Mommy." Nicole: "Thank you, boys." and Treat hug and kiss Nicole Robert: "Now boys, listen to Daddy. If you start behaving right now, then you will sleep over at Grandma Birou's house. Understand?" Brahm and Treat: "Yes." Robert: "But if you don't be good, then you will face the consequence by not sleeping over at her house, you understand?" Treat and Brahm: "Yes." Robert: "Good. Now go sit down at the table and eat." Evening Grandma Birou: "Say kids, why not hear my stories?" Brahm: "NO!!!" Treat: "SUCK OUR D***S!!!" Robert: "Boys, don't act now!" and Treat throw a ball at the window, shattering it Robert: "BOYS!!!" Grandma Birou: "Oh my!" Thanksgiving Aftermath family arrives home and Robert grab the boys' Pikachu plush and Yoshi plush and put them in the time out box and Robert grab their belts Nicole: GUESS WHAT BOYS?!? WE HAVE A BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU! Brahm :What is it? Treat: Yeah what's the surprise? Robert: A SPANKING WITH A BELT! and Robert sit Brahm and Treat on their lap and pulled down Brahm and Treat's pants and underwear and start spanking them with the belts Brahm: OW OW OW OW OW STOP IT! Treat: YEAH! Nicole: NAUGHTY BOYS! Robert: YEAH YOU BOYS ARE NAUGHTY! and Robert continue spanking them Brahm and Treat: NO MORE NO MORE NO MORE! Nicole: SHUT UP BOYS! the spanking was done Nicole: GET YOUR BUTTS TO YOUR ROOM NOW! Robert: AND IN ADDITION WE WILL CALL SANTA CLAUS TO GIVE YOU BOYS COAL THIS YEAR FOR YOU BOYS' BEHAVIOR LIKE MENACE YOUR SISTERS, TERRORIZED OUR FAMILY DOG LUCY, AND FURTHER MORE! Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Thanksgiving Transcripts